


Goddess With Blue Eyes

by Caresklaus



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Gen, Klaroline, Oneshot, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caresklaus/pseuds/Caresklaus
Summary: It wasn't even her idea to see who the new people in town were.





	Goddess With Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot (as of right now)

"We were just leaving!" Bonnie squeaked, her hands up by her head as if though she were getting arrested.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Why were you here to began with?" He asked, his voice hard.

"We just wanted to see who the new people in town were, that's all. I swear!" This time it was Elena who was pleading.

"Ugh," Caroline finally spoke "I am so over this." she sauntered her way over to the door and opened it. "Let's go."

Both of her best friends glanced at each other, then Caroline, then Klaus before dashing out of the door.

She rolled her eyes again and turned to leave when the man spoke.

"I advise you to run too, love. My parents aren't above calling the police on nosy neighbors."

She whirled around to glare at him.

"First of all, I'm not your neighbor. I live across town. Second, my mom is the sheriff and those two idiots are my best friends so the consequences wouldn't be anything I couldn't handle. Third," she took a stalking step forward "These are custom Louboutin's, I'll be damned if I scuff them running away from you or your parents."

And with that said, she walked out of the door, her hips swaying and pulling him with their hypnotic movement.

He stood there in shock for a moment, his brows knitted before he closed the door.

Klaus looked down and tried to process what just happened. A smile crossed his lips and he chuckled lightly to himself.

He liked her.


End file.
